


Earned It

by OliviaMalfoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fun, M/M, Smut, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, plz read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMalfoy/pseuds/OliviaMalfoy
Summary: Victor gets dragged into a club by Chris. Chaos ensues.





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Earned It by The Weeknd and Yuri on ice by Detox the Kid.

“Chris I’m not going,” Victor says.

“Why not? You used to love clubs!” Chris exclaims.

“Keywords: Used to. I’m too old for this shit,”

“You aren’t even old,”

“All my hair is gray!”

“Victor, honey, its always been gray,”

“But it is thinning!”

“It’s really not!”

“I am not going.”

“But Phichit’s best friend is performing!”

“I refuse to go!”

Victor ends up going. He reckons there are worse things that could happen. He arrives at the venue and enters. There is loud music playing and bright lights. He smells a very distinct smell. The delicious smell of smoke and alcohol. He immediately heads to the bar. Chris rented the whole place, and it has an open bar. He orders a glass of vodka and slides in a barstool. A few moments later, his vodka is ready and he takes a large swig. It definitely didn’t taste good but you don’t drink vodka for the taste. Chris sauntered over to the bar and slid into a seat beside Victor.

“I don’t know how you drink that stuff. It tastes like fucking nail polish remover,” Chris says. Victor knows Chris can’t stand vodka.

“I’m Russian, it’s in my blood.” Chris laughs a loud laugh.  

“I don’t see Yuri drinking,” Chris jokes.

“Then he is a disgrace to Russia,” Victor responds sarcastically.

“Speaking of Yuri, it turns out Phichit’s friend is named  Yuuri, except with 2 u’s”

“What’s he like?” Victor asks, he’s extremely curious.

“Pretty underwhelming. He doesn’t look particularly strong, or pretty. He has 0 self-confidence. All I could get him to say was ‘Hey’” Chris rants. The Swiss skater was extremely good at reading people. If he said he wasn’t too special, Victor believed him. 

“Well if he’s not going to be good, why the fuck am I here?” Victor questions

“The other skaters of course! Follow me!” They slide off their stools and head to the center of the room. There are the rest of the skaters at a table right in front of the stage. The stage is black with a silver pole directly in the middle. Pretty much everyone is there. Phchit, Chris, J.J., Yuri, Otabek, Michele, Sara, Mila, Georgi, and even Minami for some reason. They make small talk. He finds out Sara and Mila are together while Georgi and Anya broke up. J.J. is due to get married soon. Michele is still overprotective and Yuri is still in denial about his love for Otabek. Chris is all over Phchit and Phchit doesn’t mind. They talk and talk until J.J. decides to ask about Phchit’s friend.

“Well, his name is Yuuri. He used to be a figure skater like us!” Phichit exclaims excitedly.

“Was he any good?” Otabek questions.

“Yes. He was my idol. Made it to 1 Grand Prix final. His family dog had died and he did horribly. He was said to be coming back, but his idol pretty much said he sucked. He moved back to Hasetsu and became a ballet dancer. Then he flew off the grid. It made me very sad to see him go.” Minami explained wistfully.

“Sounds pretty wimpy to me,” Yuri said.

“No, he was amazing,” Minami said. Yuri scoffed.

“You’re forgetting the other reason he quit. Most of his sponsors withdrew and his family’s company was on hard times. Ballet was a steadier occupation. Yet, here he is. “ Phchit says. Victor is quite surprised to hear about his skating. He must have met him. He had been in every Grand Prix Final for the last 6 years. 

“How old is he?” Victor asks.

“He’s 23.”Phichit answers. They sit an awkward silence before Chris starts talking about his favorite singer or some shit. A little while later, Phchit squeals. On the stage is a girl who goes by ‘Temptation’. She’s very pretty and is doing a complicated routine.

“Yuuri is next!” Phichit smiles. They watch the girl finish her routine, and wait for Yuuri’s turn. 

“ Next we have Eros, with ‘Earned It’ by The Weeknd!” Victor prepares himself to see an unattractive man fail.

The man is very attractive.  His hair is slicked back. He’s wearing a pair of black shorts, and a white dress shirt. The shirt is unbuttoned and he has a black tank top under it. He walks a slow, seductive walk. Te dress shirt falls off midway. The tank top leaves little to the imagination and Victor is so aroused. He circles the pole and has one leg on it. He does a series of impressive stunts, they all showed an immense amount of leg and core strength. He ends the routine in middle split. He stands up, takes a bow, and exits the stage. Said stage is covered in bills. Victor still tries to remember that gorgeous man. Phchit mentioned Yuuri was doing a total of 3 performances. Victor couldn’t wait.

The second performance was less about elegant desire and more about a desperate desire. No a desperate  _ need. _ He was beautiful in every way. His brown eyes were lust-blown. His black hair was perfectly styled. 

The last performance was his personal favorite. It was an original piece called Yuri On Ice. The artist who did it was called Detox The Kid. It displayed an even more desperate want. He was spinning, swinging, dancing his way into Victor’s heart. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. After his performances, he went and got changed. He came back out looking stunning. He was wearing ripped jeans and a simple sweater. He took a shot or two before sitting with them.

“Hey, guys.” He said calmly.

“That was amazing!” Minami said.

“You were okay,” Yuri stated.

“Your ass looked great,” Chris added with a wink. A few more people complimented him.

“You were like a god up there,” Victor said honestly.

“I know,” Yuuri said. Victor was shocked. 

“Yuuri! How many shots have you had?” Phichit questioned.

“Phchit I’ve only had 2. That man by the bar ordered them for me!” Yuuri answered. For some reason, this made Victor jealous. As if Yuuri could tell, he looked Victor in the eye,

“Though I would have preferred them from someone else.” 

They all made small talk for a while until people began to leave. It began with Michele and Sara, then Minami, then J.J. then Georgi, then Yuri, soon after Otabek, then Mila, and finally Phichit and Chris. Yuuri and Victor talked for a while. They learned a lot about each other.

“Are you with anybody?” Victor asked.

“No, but there is someone I want to be with. What about you?”

“No, but I would like to be with you,” Victor blurted out. 

“I thought you would never ask.”

They enjoyed a night of heated drunken love.

**SMUT WARNING**

It started with Victor teasing his neck. Whispering dirty thing in his ear. Sucking marks and love bites into his neck.  They took an uber back to Victor’s hotel. Victor didn’t stop his teasing. They reached the hotel and went up to Victor’s room. Right when they entered the room, Victor backed him into a wall. They shared a few desperate kisses. Yuuri’s yearn for contact made him a needy, desperate slut. When Victor said just this Yuuri moaned. Yuuri’s moans were a beautiful sound. Victor wanted to forever be the sole cause of those moans. They kissed and teased each other until they couldn’t resist any longer. Yuuri sunk down to his knees. He unzipped Victor’s pants and revealed his large member to the air. He sprinkled kisses along his cock. 

“Yuuuuuuri. Stop teasing.” Victor moaned. Yuuri swirled his tongue around the tip. He took the head in his mouth and prepared to bob his head. When he started to bob up and down Victor’s large cock, Victor couldn’t help it. He bucked his hip into Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri just moaned around his dick. The sensation unraveled Victor. He came in Yuuri’s mouth. He swallowed it all. Victor picked Yuuri up and took him to the bed. Yuuri laid on his back and spread his legs wide. As if he was in the middle split. Victor reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He began to prep Yuuri’s hole. When Yuuri adjusted he added another finger. Yuuri began to moan and rock back against his fingers. This sent Victor over the edge. He put a condom on and lined up. He thrust in slowly, eliciting a long, low moan from Yuuri. After Yuuri bottomed out, he began to thrust. Hard. Yuuri’s hole kept drawing him in. With every thrust, he hit Yuuri’s prostate.

“Viccttoooooor. I’m close!” He all but screamed. Victor began to stroke Yuuri’s member. Moments later, Yuuri came. When he came, his walls clenched on Victor. Victor came too. Victor came with a small cry of,

“Yuuri!”.  Victor took off the condom, tied it, and threw it away. When he returned, Yuuri was under his covers. He looked angelic. Victor opened his phone to take a picture (it’s not weird because its victor, alright?). He sees a few messages.

**Chris: enjoy your night ;)**

**Victor: I did, and you obviously misjudged him.**

**Chris: Shhhhhh**

**Victor: Goodnight Chris**

**Chris: Goodnight.**

  
  


**Phichit: u hurt yuuri and ill kill you.**

**Victor: I would never! I’m upset you think i’m that bad**

**Phichit: yuuri always says bros before hoes so he’ll choose me over u**

**Victor: goodnight Phichit**

**Phichit: Night**

 

Victor decided he was glad he went out. He had the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Once again, dedicated to Izzy!


End file.
